Sevid Fese
Sevid Fese is a cartographer and planeswalker from Pyrulea. She specializes in ink- and map-based spells, being to manipulate both very precisely as long as they are close enough to her. After the events of ''Villains: The Musical'', she has been keeping an eye on several planes for catastrophic scenarios from the home base of Atlas Bakery on The Arena. Early life Sevid was a Pyrulean cartographer, and one of many who sought to tackle the task of creating a map that accurately represented the inside of a hollow sphere, as Pyrulea is. Sevid's masterpiece was the Cartographer's Step, a spell that not only draws out the immediate surroundings of the area, but also detects creatures in the area and draws them on the map. With the Cartographer's Step, Sevid became an expert at detecting foes and ambushes, and her life of spying began. Lucien On Pyrulea, she met Lucien Manji, a ruthless swordsman attempting to cut down one of her fellow scouts. Sevid jumped in to defend her, holding up against the duelist for a few minutes until his blade came to her neck... and stopped. He had spared her, at least, for now. Over the years, Lucien had hunted her down many times, in ways that Sevid has never been able to determine if they were meant to be romantic or threatening. Villains: The Musical While searching for a final member to complete the team, Lucien suggested the cartographer he had met on Pyrulea. Saia Evigal tracked her down, and on seeing her skills, tempted her to join the heist with promises of the Atlas of Worlds; a perfect map of the Multiverse, that in the hands of a map witch like herself would allow one to shape the world to their whims. Sevid agreed, and liberated the Atlas during the heist. Pyrulea With the Atlas in hand, Sevid returned to Pyrulea. The plane had been ravaged by a rift torn in the plane, leading the Blind Eternities and letting in nightmarish creatures that had found a way to survive on the outer surface of Pyrulea. With a few simple spells, the Atlas was able to reseal the rift. Sevid continued from plane to plane, assisting as she could, and practically growing bored with her newfound power, if it weren't for Zendikar. When faced with the desolation of the Eldrazi, Sevid had sworn she'd never let another plane suffer the same fate. But walking from plane to plane fixing minor problems wasn't doing anything to that end. She needed a way to see everywhere at once, and once again, Saia gave her everything she needed. The Arena Mei Liva brought Sevid to the Arena and presented her with a recently abandoned bakery, perfectly set up as a base of operations for a spy ring. If Sevid asked any questions, she quickly forgot the answers to them. She converted the place into the Atlas Bakery, acting both as a bakery run off the Atlas's ability to produce ingredients from across the Multiverse, and a base of operations to keep track of as much of the Multiverse as possible. But it wasn't good enough. At the prompting of Khon Vasq, Sevid returned to Mirrodin for the first time in years, and found that it had become New Phyrexia without her knowing. Her information web may have been vast, but it was far from infallible. Category:Planeswalkers Category:Cajuniverse